Star Fox: Ressurection
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: "Eclipse sent us to hell, but we're going even deeper. Taking back everything we've lost!" "But Bill, I'm already a demon..."
1. Prologue

(A/N: Okay, I admit it. I tried to wait as long as I could but seeing how I'm so impatient and wanted to get this started, I thought what the heck. I have to be honest, for right now in this story I'm going to do the first couple chapters and stop for a bit, just because I have other ideas and then perhaps I can work on my other Star Fox fic so enjoy these chapters please. Anyway, the song I'm using here is "Mother Base (Variation 2)" from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker.)

* * *

Prologue

The smell of rain and sulfur infiltrated his brain as he slowly made his way up the large steep cliff. It was the middle of the night, probably close to four a.m. local on Macbeth. He hadn't been on the planet long, making his way across the large ocean to his target, known as Camp Alpha. And now he was climbing this monstrous thing, the rain and darkness making it hard to see and easy to slip.

He paused as he heard rumbling up from above. He looked up and saw about five transports moving in the opposite direction, just as he predicted.

"_We've been noticing a lot of strange activity. What we believe to be Eclipse units are scrambling, as if they're in some sort of rush."_

"_Corneria's performing their annual inspection of all planets in the Lylat System. Making sure everyone's behaving and following the rules. No unsupervised launches, no secret weapon development, nothing."_

"_You know we're on that list too Boss?"_

"_I know, and the current Chief of State isn't exactly thrilled with us either. Still, the timing here is too perfect. They're cleaning up house and leaving no traces behind. Now may be our only chance to move in and catch 'em with their pants down. Where to then?"_

"_First is Macbeth. The recent violence has somewhat unstabilized the government so they're most likely turning a blind eye to most. Second is Aquas. Scans have picked up what looks like a large refinery but after looking into the Cornerian database, no such place is supposed to exist."_

"_Alright, then we'll do this the old-fashioned way: go in quiet, find information, and get out without causing too much of a ruckus."_

After a few minutes, he continued his climb, getting close to the top. He peeked over the top, making sure it was clear and slowly pulled himself up, staying in the prone position. He then tapped the ear piece in his left ear. "I'm inside the facility…"

"_Good work Boss, age hasn't slowed you down one bit."_

The figure then got up, looking ahead with the pair of night vision goggles he and slowly took them off. Fox McCloud looked ahead towards his target and slowly made his way forward.

* * *

(A/N: As always, I do not own Star Fox, they are the sole property of Nintendo.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_One week earlier…_

"Okay, I have to ask," Krystal said as the ship approached the planet Papetoon. "How did you amass such an army in a short amount of time?"

"I wouldn't call two years short," Fox replied casually. "After the Anglar Invasion, the team went their separate ways. I myself tried to 'retire' as some would put it, but I just couldn't do it, just like my dad certainly couldn't. But I couldn't do it on my own, so I looked for new recruits. Well, one became two, two became four and…" He glanced towards the fleet. "The rest is self-explanatory."

"I guess it makes sense," Krystal said. "We certainly did make a difference in the galaxy for sure…"

"So, in other words, Star Fox is no longer a 'team' but an army, an army without a nation," Fox said. "Don't get me wrong though, we're always willing to help Corneria, but a lot of these men and women have become disillusioned with the way things are now. Once we land, I'll introduce you to my second-in-command."

The look on Krystal's face made him smile shyly. "What, someone had to replace you at the time."

The frigate had docked with the rest of the fleet and Fox and Krystal took a shuttle down to the planet's surface. Papetoon itself was similar to Corneria, climate-wise but the population was widely scattered and the largest city, its capital, was half the size of Corneria City at best. Still, Krystal could see why Fox has chosen this planet: it was both his home and far enough away from the political chaos one was used to seeing on Corneria.

As the shuttle descended towards the docks, they saw someone was waiting for them just outside the landing pad. As they descended, Krystal saw that the person in waiting was an Australian Shepherd.

The Shepherd approached them. "Good to see you back Boss, how were things on Kew?"

"_Boss? Well that's different…" _Krystal thought to herself.

"Worse than we expected," Fox said. "Anyway, Krystal, this is Lieutenant Derrick Preston, my second-in-command."

"Nice to finally meet you Krystal," he said, shaking her hand. "To be honest Fox, I didn't think…"

"That I'd be showing up?" Krystal finished for him.

"No not that, just… er… nevermind…" Preston said, looking slightly uncomfortable now.

"I'm going to show Krystal around," Fox said. "I'll brief you on everything once we're done."

"Er… yes sir," Preston said. "I'll check to… see how the other soldiers are faring."

As he took off, Krystal looked to Fox. "Do I really scare that easily?"

"Kursed certainly does…" Fox said, looking amused.

"Uh… yeah… it'll be hard to adjust."

"By the way," Fox said. "I'm going to have to report back to Peppy soon but… did you want to see him?"

"He's not upset at me is he?" Krystal asked.

"Nah, nothing like that. He'll be happy to see you though."

"Well… alright."

After showing Krystal around the base, and even a little bit around the city, they both reported back to HQ, where there were dozens of monitors. It was like Fox had his own network of operations and judging by the amount of activity, these people may have been former agents and technicians from different agencies all over the Lylat System.

"You have an army, a fleet, and your own intelligence group?" Krystal said, amazed.

"Well, the intelligence was mostly Peppy's doing," Fox said. "As a General, he knows certain people. I may not have told you this but as of right now, Peppy and I are the only ones looking into this Eclipse matter. Unfortunately, the Chief of State along with her staff have been sniffing around too."

"Chief of State Donna?" Krystal asked. "You know she's not exactly the kind to be pushed around." This much was true: Chief of State Donna was elected shortly after the Anglar Invasion and despite being military herself, she is highly against a higher military presence. The Aparoid Invasion left the government shattered, and the only solution was a temporary government controlled by the military until the economy recovered and a new coalition was formed. The Anglars hadn't helped matters but finally after some time a new government had been formed, and Donna was in control of everything.

"I know, and she's not exactly a big fan of me, despite everything," Fox said, shaking his head. "And she'd flip about these private transmissions." He then nodded to one of the technicians who then sent a transmission. "We're just going to fill Peppy in on our friend McDaniel." Krystal growled slightly but said nothing, for nothing else needed to be said about that man.

Soon the giant screen flickered on and both of them could see the inside of a rather luxurious office. They also saw the familiar face of an old friend, sitting in a leather chair. "Well, that was rather quick Fox, I didn't-oh."

He had noticed Krystal right away and she shyly turned her head away before saying, "Hello Peppy… good to see you."

Peppy's surprised face changed into a small smile. "Good to see you again as well Krystal. Nice to see the bounty hunter business didn't do you in."

"W-Wait a minute, you knew!?" Krystal almost shouted.

"Peppy?" Fox asked.

"I had my suspicions," Peppy said. "Er… sorry Fox, I didn't want to get you up on false hopes…"

"It's… fine, we don't need to worry about that now," Fox said. "Anyway, it seems we were right about McDaniel."

"Yes, we heard what happened, even though it's being said as a terrorist attack," Peppy said. "Then again, it's probably better this way for now, but I'm sure Eclipse isn't too happy."

"It's a strong blow but it hasn't taken them out of the fight yet," Fox stated. "I'm sure something's cooking as we speak."

"As a matter of fact, yes," Peppy replied. "I just got in touch with one of my contacts and it seems Eclipse is starting to feel some pressure."

"You mean as in spooked?" Krystal asked.

"Exactly," Peppy said. "These people are in fact Cornerian personnel, so it's hard to point out suspicious activity. However… we noticed something going on on Macbeth?"

"Macbeth?" Krystal said.

"Right. Macbeth right now is where a lot of chemical manufacturing takes place. Not just that but the planet contains a lot of the metals used to make guns, ammunition, etc. After the news about McDaniel, we noticed ramped up activity at a certain factory."

"And these are chemical weapons I presume?" Fox asked.

"Well, they're technically illegal but of course anyone there would deny such claims. Still, with the chaos in Macbeth right now it's easy to overlook," Peppy replied.

"So I'm guessing this is where I come in?" Fox asked.

"While you were gone, I filled Preston in on the details but yes," Peppy said. "In fact, now that I know you're on board Krystal, I have a job for you as well."

"Whatever I can do to help Peppy," Krystal nodded.

"You're going to be going to Aquas, and like I said, Preston will fill you in on the details," Peppy said. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to with the Chief of State. She's going to be happy to see you next week."

"Next week?" Krystal asked.

"The semiannual Cornerian inspections," Fox groaned. "Every six months, Cornerian officials travel around the Lylat System making sure all governments are abiding by the rules, so to say."

"Hence why Eclipse in such a rush…" Krystal murmured.

"Anyway, I wish you too both luck and hopefully this will lead us closer to the truth," Peppy said before signing off.

* * *

_Present day…_

Fox slowly made his way towards the compound, careful to stay out of sight from the multiple watchtowers. _"Alright Boss, it's just like we talked about," _Preston said via earpiece. _"Infiltrate the compound, locate the tankers filled with the illegal chemicals and place charges on them. Just in case something goes wrong, place a marker near the site and our boys will do the rest. I'm not usually comfortable letting dangerous chemicals explode but then again these are Eclipse soldiers. Just remember this is a stealth mission and being scene will definitely complicate things."_

Fox then took a look around through the electro-binoculars he carried, scouting the area. There were guards posted around the perimeter but there were plenty of holes to sneak through. He then pulled out the specialized tranquilizer pistol given to him and aimed towards the first guard he saw. He pulled the trigger and the shot rang out quietly as the guard crumpled to the ground asleep.

He then made his way over to the door, opening it and grabbing the body, dumping in the grass nearby. The tankers were deeper inside the compound and access there was restricted. However, Fox was fortunate enough to see a truck just ahead, one that was about to take off. He quickly made his way over and once the driver was inside, he jumped inside, staying low in order not to be spotted.

The back of the truck was filled with ammunition, making it hard to crouch down but soon he felt the truck moving. He then let his ears do the listening as they came up to an apparent gate with the sound of an alarm going off as the gate opened. The truck resumed its drive as it entered the inner facility.

As it was stopping, Fox looked out and saw the area was clear before jumping out. He saw the tankers ahead but the area was covered by soldiers and cameras, too many to take out at once. He then saw there was a back way that led to the same area. He then went down the alley and luckily there were no cameras in this area.

A soldier ahead of him then came out; smoking what looked like a cigarette. Fox made his way slowly and then quickly but silently grabbed the soldier with CQC and held him back by the neck. "Spit it out," he said quietly.

"T-There are cameras around the facility but most of the soldiers right now are inside due to the rain," he said.

Fox nodded slightly and then choked the soldier into unconsciousness. He wasn't worried about anyone finding him here so he continued on until he was close to the tankers. He then pulled out the C4 he was carrying and broke it into fourths, placing one on each tanker. The blast wouldn't be huge itself but the chemicals would probably destroy this entire complex.

"_Good work Boss, now call in the shuttle at the rendezvous point,"_ Preston said. Fox then pulled out a device that had a holographic projection of the area. He then sent the coordinates, just outside the facility, to the pilot. Before he started leaving, he placed a marker under one of the facilities before making his way back.

Of course, he then realized getting back out was the challenge. The gate was shut but there had to be another way out. He then saw a door adjacent to the gate which led to the admin building. However, first thing was to deal with the power. He saw the large box nearby, opened it, and pushed down on the switch.

It went dark, and suddenly there was lots of chatter. He made his way through the dark, hoping not to run into anyone along the way. The emergency lights were on but luckily this was the back way. No doubt now they were checking on the power. He took a left which led to another building which was on the other side of the gate. He then opened the door and quickly made his way out to where the rendezvous point was.

"_This is Alpha One, approaching landing site." _Good timing on his part. As soon as he reached the spot, the shuttle was landing in front of him. The side door opened and Fox jumped inside, banging the inside to inform the pilot. The shuttle started taking off and once they were at a good distance, Fox took out a device and pushed the button.

The site blew up in a flash, destroying everything in its path. There would be no survivors, but it was the only way to put a kink into Eclipse's plans. "Preston, this is Fox, mission complete."

"_Nice work Boss, I'll give Krystal the green light."_ Fox relaxed slightly as the side door closed and sealed itself before the shuttle reached space.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry about the wait people. I've been busy with school and suddenly playing Phoenix Wright. I think I've decided to do a future fic of that, once I'm finished the games. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys later.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aquas could be described by name alone: it was a planet completely covered in water that was, in itself, a treasure trove of natural resources, resources only the Cornerian government had access to. Or at least so they thought. While there were no inhabitants of the planet, there were rigs all over the planet that were digging through the bed of the planet to collect different types of metals.

At one of these large rigs, a shuttle dropped in from space and approached the landing pad. It only stayed there for a few moments as the person it was carrying dropped out before taking off. Clad in her old Cornerian outfit, the cerulean fox made her way towards the inside, taking an elevator down below. "Alright Preston, I've reached the target," she said into her earpiece.

"_Alright, now once you get to the main floor, find the security room and gain access. Those documents I provided should be of use. And Krystal, try not to blow the place up, this is an in and out mission, nothing more."_

"You need to have faith in me," Krystal said, trying to sound hurt. "But don't worry; everything will stay intact this time."

Once she hit the main floor, she got out and headed towards the security room. She then picked up someone talking just ahead.

"Did you even see those guys?" Two soldiers were talking to each other up ahead, their backs toward Krystal. "They had to be commandos of some sort."

"Yeah, I didn't quite see their patches but it said "XO" something," the other soldier said.

"I mean, I've seen plenty of guys in uniform but these guys definitely send a chill up your spine."

"Look, I don't know what they were doing but its best we just don't talk about it."

"_Interesting," _Krystal thought. _"Sounds like Eclipse has been doing some recruiting…" _She continued until she found the sign that signaled her destination and found a guard at a desk in front of the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just got new orders," she said to the guard, a bored-looking beagle as she presented her documents. "I have to check on the hardware and everything to make sure its good for next week's inspection."

"Oh yeah, someone did mention that," the beagle said as he pushed a button and the doors opened. "Try to make it quick if you can, my lunch break is coming up."

"No worry sir, it'll only be a matter of minutes," Krystal said pleasantly as she went inside. The room was surrounded by servers and wires, with the mainframe directly in front.

"_Alright Krystal, now just plug in the drive and see what we can copy from their databases. Once its done, the little virus I installed will leak out and send all their information for us to monitor. That will be our proof of Eclipse's activities."_

Krystal took out the USB drive and plugged it into the socket on the side. It soon started copying files automatically and now it was a matter of time. "It's copying now… sheesh, three minutes; how many files are we downloading here?"

"_More than you think. Considering how long they've been existence, it would probably take months to go through all these files…"_

"Good to know," Krystal said sarcastically. "Wait a minute… something's wrong." She looked up at one of the monitors and saw some of the guards were running towards somewhere, most likely her position. "Preston, I think they're on to me… an alarm must've been triggered."

"_That's impossible, I ran this software against the best security around unless… damn it. How much longer do you have?"_

"One minute," Krystal said as she took out her blaster and fried the console at the door. "I may have given myself two minutes at best…"

"_Okay, hold on, I'll see what I can do on my end…until then that drive must finish and be protected at all costs. Your shuttle is it's way and it'll see if it can cause a distraction for you."_

"_Good, while I figure out how to get out of this room…"_ Krystal thought. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic; you could only fit maybe three people at best in here. After what felt like forever, the files were copied to the flash drive. Krystal took it out, pocketed it, and took out her blaster again.

She then took out a grenade from her belt, holding it with her thumb over the trigger. In a matter of seconds they would be able to override the lock and the door would open. Once she heard the door starting to open she hit the trigger as the grenade started to glow red and tossed it right into the gap.

Well, they probably didn't see that coming at all. Their yells of surprise certainly told her that. The sudden explosion pillowed smoke into the room but nothing else came. Holding her breath, she walked out and to no surprise the blast seemed to catch them all, but more would be coming.

She then quickly made her way back outside of the facility where her shuttle, like Preston said, was busy flying around while dodging laser fire. It picked up her position and made its way to her. Krystal meanwhile fired at the soldiers making their way towards her as she ran to the helipad.

The shuttle, which was equipped with standard fire, gave her some help as it rained lasers behind her, giving her some cover. The side door opened as it landed and Krystal jumped inside, banging on the inner wall to let the pilot know. The door quickly closed and the shuttle started taking off. Except for a few dings, the shuttle didn't take much damage.

Krystal laid back on the bench. "Alright Preston, I'm on my way back… So what was that all about?"

"_Like I said, the software shouldn't have triggered anything and no one was anticipating your arrival. Unless…"_

"Unless what?"

"_I don't want to say it or even think it, but it's possible they may have been told off, meaning we have a mole somewhere."_

"Well if that's true they certainly took their sweet ass time telling them considering I didn't get blasted on the spot. I'll let Fox know when he gets back. I'm assuming all went well on his part?"

"_He gave me the go-ahead on this and he should be back in a few hours."_

"Good," Krystal said, signing off. She then sighed a deep breath. In a few days she would be returning to Corneria for what felt like the first time in years and technically it was, if she didn't count the last mission she was there.

She then realized she was probably going to see Peppy, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but she certainly didn't know how he was going to greet her since she had spent the last two years as a bounty hunter. With all that in mind, she closed her eyes and made herself as comfortable as she could for the next hour or so.

* * *

"So did they arrive as we predicted?"

"They did, but our files have been stolen and deleted. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"The files are but a minor loss. We had to give them the idea they were having the upper hand for once. Do not worry, everything else will go on as scheduled. In a couple days, we'll finally make our move."

* * *

(A/N: Okay so first of all I'm sure you were all wondering what was going on with this story? Well, with school and this past month with me being busy playing didn't leave me a lot of time to start this again and while this chapter is kind of short it will progressively go back to the usual length, especially by the end of this first "part" that I'm doing that, but I'll explain more of that at a later time.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the big climatic moment will be coming soon I promise!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Corneria_

A few days passed. Upon coming to Corneria, Fox was expecting a more hostile reception, but the members of Flight Control gave him clearance as his shuttle arrived and landed in Hanger 14. It was a ship with two pilots and enough room to hold a small squad, but it was only Fox and Krystal, as it would've made more sense to come this way instead of each having to land their own Arwings.

Upon meeting the welcoming party, Fox turned to Krystal. "Maybe you should stay here for now. They want to see _me _after all."

Krystal seemed a bit surprised. "Are you sure?" She then paused. "Is something wrong Fox?"

"I don't know," Fox replied. "Just… just in case something happens, okay?" She stared at him for a moment but then nodded.

Now Fox was sitting in what appeared to be a waiting room in the capital building. He looked outside and watched as vehicles, along with ships, whizzed by one another. These days, it was a rare sight to see on Corneria but a peaceful one nonetheless. Although then again, there was a reason it was rare.

During the eight years after the Lylat Wars, it took a long time for Corneria to rebuild but there was no longer anything to threaten them. Andross was dead, or at least until Fox had encountered him again on Sauria and attempted to destroy the Lylat System again. Thankfully, the attempt was short-lived and while General Pepper heard about what happened, he didn't feel it necessary to alert the public, especially since the fear of Venom was subsiding. Of course, the fear came back only a year after that, with Andrew Oikonny, Andross' nephew, taking over the remnants of Andross' fleet and throwing the Lylat System into chaos again.

Luckily, the Cornerian Fleet acted in force swiftly and decisively and it wasn't long before Oikonny and his remaining ships were cornered at Fortuna. Oikonny was defeated but there was no time for celebrating as fate decided to throw the Lylat System into another life-threatening situation.

So no, Fox didn't let the image fool him. As much as he wanted peace, it just didn't seem possible as of late. Or maybe to him he was just unlucky to have the worst things in the galaxy thrown at him consistently.

The door behind him suddenly opened. "Long time no see Fox." Fox turned around and then grinned when he saw his old buddy, Bill Grey. Bill and Fox had once both been in the Academy together. Even though Fox eventually left, Bill stayed on and became Captain of both Husky and Bulldog Squadrons, the two best squadrons in the Cornerian Air Force.

"I could say the same to you Bill," Fox said as he went up and shook his hand. "Been busy?"

"Eh, not really," Bill said, shrugging. Bill was wearing his trademark shades, but Fox could tell behind them that he wasn't too happy being stuck on the ground. They were both cut from the same cloth; both had the need to fly because it was in their blood. Unfortunately, because Bill was still military, he didn't always have time off to fly around Katina with his buddies. "Right now, I'd take any excuse to get back in my ship. She's getting dusty you know, and I hate dust. How's your girl doing?"

It took Fox a moment to realize he meant his Arwing. "Oh, she still runs good. The Arwing II is a lot lighter than the old one, but her shielding isn't as strong. I've been trying to tweak that a little bit."

"Maybe sometime we can race them around Katina, see who can make it around the planet first." Bill grinned. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to chat, I'm actually being sent here as retriever."

"Ah, of course. Lead the way."

As he followed Bill through one of the main hallways, he saw there was a lot of activity going on. Many of the Cornerians, some soldiers, some technicians, eyed him slightly but above all else they seemed nervous about something. _"More of my 'bad luck' showing isn't it?" _he thought.

As the doors ahead of him opened, he then saw a familiar face, one wearing the uniform of a general. Fox quickly smiled, recognizing his old friend. "General," Bill said, saluting, but Peppy Hare went ahead and shook Fox's hand.

"It's good to see you Fox," he said, smiling in return. "Sorry you had to be dragged in here, but you know how politics work."

Fox glanced over slightly. "Oh, I wouldn't call it being 'dragged in'; although I'm sure if I ignored the call it would've happened eventually."

Peppy chuckled. "Then I'd have to bail you out, wouldn't I?" He then turned to Bill. "It's good to see you too Captain. Sorry the reunion has to be cut short."

"That's alright, considering what I've heard, I rather not be in your situation," Bill said. "Well, I better be off then. Hope the Admiral doesn't chew you up too much Fox." And with a wave, he headed down the opposite way of the hallway.

Peppy chuckled. "It's been so many years but he's still as young as ever." They then started walking. "Like I said before, sorry about this but Donna's been breathing down my neck the past few days. She wants me there as well it seems."

"She's onto us?" Fox asked.

"Maybe," Peppy replied. "Apparently this meeting has her with the Executive Committee as well."

Fox snorted. "The Committee, in my opinion, is a joke and frankly a waste of time."

"They're just nervous," Peppy said. "I think they're all aware of what Eclipse has been up to lately." They then reached an elevator which they took to the top floor. "And to be honest, I think they're very reluctant to admit that these people were their own."

"That's how all politicians are," Fox said. "Donna may be military, but I don't think she had this in store. Oh well, Peppy, we better brace ourselves for the punches about to be thrown at us."

Upon entering the main chamber, Fox and Peppy saw that the entire Committee had arrived, along with Admiral Donna in the center. Donna was a Rottweiler mix, and like all Rottweilers, they could be sweet but angering them can bring out the worst in them; Donna was no exception. Save for her, the rest of them looked impatient, as if they had been waiting for a long period of time. More likely it was that they didn't even want to be here.

"General, McCloud," Donna said, sitting straight in her chair. "It's good to see you are both in good health, especially you McCloud, considering what I've been hearing in my report."

That was Admiral Joan Donna: she was precise and straight to the point. "I'm sure you heard a lot of things Admiral."

Donna smiled darkly. "I appreciate your respect for your superiors, but upon taking this post I have effectively have retired that title. Madame President is fine. Still, don't think you can squeeze out of this one. We have reports that a chemical plant on Macbeth was destroyed, and simultaneously, our security was hacked into."

"Were you aware that the chemicals being stored on Macbeth were illegal, and that the origin of the hack of your security was on Aquas, on a refinery that according to your files, should not exist?"

There were some quiet murmurs between some of the members of the committee but Donna ignored them. "We are still looking into that, but of course you realize you just admitted to these actions?"

"If it would please you and the Committee Madame President," Peppy said. "I was the one who authorized both these operations."

Now there was silence. "General," Donna said calmly. "I realize your background and despite all that I greatly respect you, but what you've done can be seen as treason to some."

"Donna, you know I would never sidestep the issue, so I'll be upfront about it," Peppy said. "These illegal chemicals, as well as the illegal oil refineries, are only part of the operations taking place now by who we know as Eclipse."

Just saying the name caused some to look uncomfortable, but if Donna was, she certainly didn't show it. "This again? I've told you, the name is merely a coincidence. Do I think they are the ones behind the attack on Fortuna, of course, but do I think that the people behind this are well-known and respected members, former or current, of the Cornerian military, there is no possible way."

"Except on Fortuna, it wasn't an attack."

"It was an attack!" Donna snapped. She looked ready to lunge at someone but quickly calmed down. "Yes, General McDaniel had some grudges in the past, but he always put Corneria first above everything else."

"And the file I sent you?" Peppy asked.

Donna sighed. "I'll be completely honest: I was only brought up to speed about Eclipse's activities in the past once I took office. Before that, I knew nothing. Yes, McDaniel and others were part of that operation years ago but these men and women are former military, retired or deceased."

"Um… Madame President?" One of the members on the far right side, a tabby but slightly overweight, addressed her and looked nervous. "I think that there may be some truth in this matter."

"What are you talking about?" Donna's words were as cold as ice as she glared at the tabby and the tabby gulped.

"I… may have asked some professionals to look into the matter," he said. "And between McDaniel and the remaining living members on this list, there have been many calls and transactions going on."

"Transactions?" Peppy asked.

"Mostly money, but these are accounts from all over the Lylat System. And while nothing can be proved through the calls, they have been embezzling money from the state budget, nothing extreme but it was noticeable to some." Donna was silent for a moment before getting out of her chair and going behind towards the large window that looked out to Corneria City.

"Admiral?" Peppy asked.

She kept staring out and then sighed. "My first experience in combat was over twelve years ago in the Lylat Wars. I was only a captain, recently promoted and I, along with only about twelve other battleships, was the only defense standing between Corneria and the entire Venomian Fleet. Years later, I watched many of my comrades be obliterated by the Aparoids. And only months after taking office, I had to deal with the Anglars as well. I'm no stranger to fighting, but the fact that my enemies are now people I have trusted for years and dedicated myself to, it's too much to ask." She turned around and faced them all. "But as a former Admiral and soldier, I know duty comes first. You have my apologies, McCloud. I should have trusted you from the start."

"So what will you do now?" Fox asked.

"What is asked of the Chief of State," Donna said. "I will have these men and women brought in and questioned, and see if-"

She was then interrupted as the door opened and a secretary bird, most likely one of Donna's aides, came in suddenly, followed by a soldier. "My apologies Madame President, but we may have a situation."

"Now what?" Donna asked impatiently.

"It's… well… you better take a look behind you."

Donna did, and at first she didn't see it but soon, coming out of the clouds, appeared to be a Cornerian freighter, one of the ones seen during the Battle of Fortuna and the Second Battle of Corneria. "What the hell is that thing doing in restricted airspace, and in our atmosphere for that matter. Raise them and ask the captain of that ship just what the hell is he doing!"

"We tried ma'am, but there has been no response," the soldier replied.

Fox and Peppy looked at each other. "I don't like this one bit," Fox said.

"I agree," Peppy said. "I'll send out an alert immediately."

Fox nodded and activated his comlink on his wrist. "Krystal, you copy?"

"Yes, what is it?" Krystal asked.

"Get that shuttle up and running if it isn't already," Fox said. "I think we're about to have some trouble."

"Got it."

"Give me your radio soldier," Donna said. She practically grabbed it from and selected the right frequency. "Unidentified Cornerian vessel, this is Admiral Donna. I demand to know what you're doing in restricted airspace and ask that you comply with local forces. Do you copy?"

There was no response on the radio, but it seemed that the ship was suddenly responding to the force sent out. "Admiral, I think it's time we leave this building and get everyone else evacuated," Fox said.

"Madame President, the ship's weapon systems are firing up!" the soldier said anxiously.

"What!?" Donna said.

"Everyone, move, now!" Fox yelled.

But it was too late. Even as they got away from the window, the first shots were fired and the glass shattered, accompanied by a large shock wave that sent everyone flying. Fox felt himself leave the ground and suddenly smacked hard into the wall in front of him.

He wasn't sure how long he blacked out, whether it was minutes or seconds. But he heard Peppy's voice calling his name. Suddenly, Fox could smell smoke and as he opened his eyes, he could see the fire and smoke coming from what had been part of the chamber room in the capital building. Peppy was staring at him, and he had never seen the hare look so worried in his life.

"You alright?" he asked, helping Fox to his feet.

"Yeah…" Fox said, coughing slightly. "The Admiral…?"

Peppy shook his head. Fox didn't look over, but he could assume where the flames were now were where Admiral Donna had breathed her last, along with the rest of the Executive Committee. "We have to get out of here, this building is no longer stable."

"The emergency stairs," Fox replied. No doubt the elevators were no longer of service. He then went to his comlink again. "Krystal, do you copy?"

"Fox, oh thank goodness, I just saw part of the capital building get blown apart," Krystal said. "Are you and Peppy safe?"

"We're looking for an escape route," Fox said as the two of them made their way down the steps. "How is it out there?"

"I don't- there's gunfire but I don't know what's going on."

"Eclipse finally made their move it seems," Fox said.

"We're up in the shuttle now, seeing if we can offer any support if necessary," Krystal said. "Where can we find you?"

"There should be a landing pad just outside the building," Peppy said. "Meet us there."

"Got it. We'll be there in a few minutes. And both of you be careful."

"Alright, this should be it right here," Fox said, unlocking the brace on the door.

"Hang on," Peppy said. He checked the wall until he found a button which then caused part of the wall to turn over, revealing three rifles. "You might need this, just in case." He already had his blaster out.

"Now I'm wishing I hadn't left my blaster on board…" But he took the rifle anyway and checked the stock. Once they opened the door and got to the landing pad, the sounds of explosion and gunfire became surreal.

"I can't believe this," Peppy said, taking in all the chaos that was taking place. He looked out in the distance and saw the familiar green uniforms of Cornerian soldiers responding in force. "If these are Cornerian personnel, why would they attack Corneria of all places."

"That's easy," Fox said. "To get what they want, they had to take Donna out of the picture. Believe me, they'll try to blame this on as a hijacking, or another terrorist attack."

He then heard a noise behind him and turned around, pointing his gun forward but saw nothing. He then saw nearby an adjacent building and there was a small flap that was rocking slowly, as if something, or someone, slipped into it. He then slowly walked towards the building and surprisingly he could hear heavy breathing combined with soft sobs. He then kneeled down and slowly lifted the flap up.

There he saw a young girl, a white poodle and probably in her younger teens, staring back at him. She didn't move, probably not sure what to do. "Hey, it's alright," Fox said in a soft voice. "It's dangerous here you know, but I can help you get out of here. What's your name?"

"…Anna."

"Okay Anna, I'm Fox McCloud."

"…I know," she smiled slightly. "My dad was in that building before it was attacked and I didn't know where else to go."

"It's alright, we'll find him if we can," Fox said. He then slowly reached out his hand. "We have to hurry."

Anna hesitated but then reached out and took his hand, letting him help her get out. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not exactly, but we'll figure it out." Fox waved over to Peppy, who saw Anna immediately.

As he went over, Peppy said. "Here comes your ride. Who's this?"

"This is Anna. Anna, this is General Peppy Hare." He then looked at him. "What do you mean, you're coming with us."

Peppy shook his head. "I can't just leave this all behind. I may have been a mercenary before, but now I have a duty here as general. Fox, whatever is going on, I know you'll find a way to stop these guys. But for me, I'm going to be doing it from the ground."

"I had a feeling you were going to pull this on me," Fox growled. "But… alright. Just be careful."

Once the shuttle landed, the side door opened and Krystal came out. "I'm glad you're all safe but-wait, where is Peppy going? And who is this?"

"This is Anna, she's coming with us. Peppy on the other hand is going to stay here and direct the troops," Fox said.

"I see," Krystal replied. "So do we contact the fleet?"

"Not yet, we have to wait and see what happens, but first I want to see if we can provide any help to the troops." He wondered where Bill was now, if he was now heading to his ship. "We'll do a fly by of the city."

"Got it. Is this your first flight Anna?"

"Yes," Anna said quietly.

"Okay, well I suggest you buckle up because it's going to be a little bumpy."

Once they got in and buckled up, Krystal sounded off to the pilot and shuttle started to lift off. There was smoke covering different parts of the city and it seemed as if the Cornerian Army was spread all over the place. "There, you see the ones in yellow," Fox said. "That has to be Eclipse troops."

"Sir, we just intercepted a transmission," one of the pilots said.

"From who?" Fox asked.

"It sounded like Captain Grey."

"Find where it came from and head to that location," Fox said. He then grabbed his rifle and stood by the open side. As they got closer, he started taking shots at the Eclipse soldiers, hitting some of them in the process.

"There, next to the news station building," Krystal said, pointing.

"Take us down there," Fox ordered.

The shuttle dropped down nearby and Fox again provided cover fire. One of the soldiers near Bill noticed the shuttle and yelled at him. Bill looked at the shuttle and nodded and soon the Cornerian troops slowly made their way over to the ship as both Krystal and Fox covered them, firing back at the slowly advancing Eclipse troops.

"I owe you one Fox!" Bill yelled as he got behind him.

"Just don't take a bullet with you once you get in!" Fox replied back. Once the small group of troops was inside, Fox followed inside and soon the shuttle took off again, heading away from the city.

While the other troops were calm and grim, Bill was livid. "Goddamnit!" he yelled, pacing back and forth. "While we were all just sitting back, Eclipse just played us like a fucking fiddle!" Fox just watched him. There was no reason to calm him down. He was just as upset but didn't show it. Bill then sighed, finally calming down. "What do we do now?" he asked. "My ship is still down there but it's too risky to try to takeoff. The whole Cornerian military is in shambles and I don't know even know who's friend or foe with those frigates."

"We'll figure this out Bill," Fox said. "Remember, you're not alone in this."

Suddenly, there was a slight beeping sound echoing through the back of the shuttle. "What is that?" Krystal asked.

One of the soldiers looked around and looked under the seat he was sitting in. He pulled something out and looked at it with alarm. "Uh, Captain!?"

"What is it?" Bill asked. He took the device and looked at it before cursing.

"Bill?" Fox asked.

"Someone's been in your ship Fox," he said. He tossed the device over to him and Fox looked at it. It was small enough to go unnoticed but the beeping and small light that was flashing was enough to tell Fox what it was.

"Tracking device," Fox stated.

"But that's impossible, no one has been on here except us and the pilots," Krystal said.

"Which means this was done beforehand," Fox said gravely. He looked at the device and realized something was off. Tracking devices don't usually beep unless… "Open the door, now!"

"What-?"

"It's a bomb!" The side door opened and Fox quickly threw it out but it was too late. While the bomb was far enough away to prevent any major injuries, the blast was close enough to send the shuttle spinning out of control. Everyone grabbed onto something as the shuttle started going down towards the ocean and braced for impact, but once it hit the ocean, everyone was knocked out from the force.

* * *

(A/N: For this last part, the song I'm using is "Sins of the Father" by Akihiro Honda ft. Donna Burke.)

* * *

*Krystal suddenly woke up as pain careened through her entire body. She could tell her heartbeat was racing because someone, a doctor it looked like, came over to her and asked her to calm down; that everything was alright. She then looked over and saw that Fox was lying on a gurney, his eyes closed.

"Fox…" she said, trying to reach out to him. A medical team looked as if they were trying to resuscitate him.

The doctor pulled her hand away. The team kept using the machine but no response. "No… he can't be."

"It's no good," one of the nurses said. "He's alive, but he's not responding."

"A coma?" the doctor asked.

"Most likely."

"Fox… no…" She tried to reach out to him again but darkness overtook her again.

* * *

(A/N: So I know it's been awhile since I've written this, and I do apologize but I promise I'm going to finish this but as you can see, it's going to be a long one. Anyway, you also probably saw I'm actually doing a new Pokemon story; yeah that's a surprise to me too. Anyway, sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)

**Star Fox**  
Resurrection

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
